cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
THE ILLUMINATI
|avgstrength = 1,570 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 63/235, 26.81% |score = 1.67 }} THE ILLUMINATI is a newer alliance that is dedicated to peaceful growth. THE ILLUMINATI has grown relatively quickly, with over 50 members and rising, thanks to the excellent recruiting department. The alliance is mostly made up of newer members so the strength of the alliance is not very strong. However, we make sure to look out for eachother so if one of us is hurt, then the alliance will help them no matter what it takes. The alliance mainly focuses on internal development rather than external, but our Foreign Affairs Department is still working as hard as possible to get our name out in Planet Bob by setting up Embassies in alliances. THE ILLUMINATI is overall a very active, and stable alliance with a steadfast rate in growth. I don't think we are going anywhere. The New World Order Charter Article 1 Section 1: To join THE ILLUMINATI the applicant nation must change their alliance affiliation to THE ILLUMINATI. We do have a forum but it is optional to participate in the community, however members must follow the rules set by alliance leaders and posted on the alliance forum. Section 2: Applicant nations must not be in any current wars or not have formally left their former alliance. Section 3: Diplomats shall be treated with the utmost respect and hospitality. In order for a representative of another alliance to officially become a diplomat he/she must complete the respective application. Article 2 Section 1: On ILLUMINATI forums members must show respect to other users by not discriminating against their race, religion, sex, and/or nationality. If a member breaks ILLUMINATI forum rules the said member's account will be suspended for 24 hours. The second time rules are broken the member's account will be suspended for 72 hours. The third time the rules are broken the member's account will be permanently suspended. Section 2: Unprovoked attacks on other nations by an ILLUMINATI member nations will not be tolerated, the offending nation will be ordered to stop all attacks and pay reparations for all damages caused. Section 3: If the offending nation refuses to stop hostilities the said nation will be removed from THE ILLUMINATI using any force deemed necessary. Article 3 Section 1: THE ILLUMINATI will have elections for all government positions except the Leader. In the event that the incumbent or person seeking a governmental seat does not have a challenger at the time of the election, THE ILLUMINATI will assume the alliance is content with the current leadership and the nation that is the incumbent, or the nation seeking the seat will be appointed to the said position. Section 2: Ministers will be limited to terms but not by term limits. Ministers will be elected every month at the 12th of said month. Section 3: When elections are held there shall be an election place held where all members of the alliance can vote. The vote must last no less than 24 hours and no more than 48 hours. Section 4: The candidate with a 51% majority is deemed the winner of the election an shall take control of his/her office immediately. Section 5: For a vote to be challenged the leader must call for a second vote, and a vote will be held in public for no less than 12 hours and no more than 24. Section 5: The counsel is made up of all Ministers and Deputy Ministers they act as the legislative body for THE ILLUMINATI. The Counsel of Ministers may hold votes and present ideas and suggested actions to the Leader. Article 4 Section 1: The Administrator of THE ILLUMINATI is plainly known as the Leader and he/she has the responsibilities of being the public face for THE ILLUMINATI, and administrates the Counsel of Ministers. The Leader enacts new policies and is not limited in his/her actions. There will be no elections for the Leader. If the Leader becomes inactive for 10 days or his/her nation is deleted the Prime Minister will be the leader. Article 5 Section 1: The Prime Minister is the speaker for the Counsel of Ministers and delivers policy suggestions from the Counsel of Ministers to the Leader. The Prime Minister has the same responsibilities as the leader while the leader is away. The Prime Minister may also amend the alliance in any way with the approval of the Leader. Section 2: The Prime Minister's role is what the Leader deems necessary. Section 3: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is the administrative voice of all foreign affairs. The Minister of Foreign Affairs ratifies treaties, selects diplomats and is considered the Diplomat in Cheif. Section 4: Diplomats are the face of THE ILLUMINATI to the alliance they are assigned to and are expected to act with respect to the said alliance and never act in a way that would endanger THE ILLUMINATI interests. Section 5: The Minister of Economics sets up tech deals and trade circles within the THE ILLUMINATI. Section 6: The Minister of Development makes sure all developmental aspects of the alliance ar running smoothly, such as creating guides, keeping activity up, improving internal affairs, etc. Section 7: The Minister of Recruitment is the main official for recruiting and appoints recruiting officers. Section 8: Recruiting Officers are in charge of bringing new nations into the alliance and are appointed by the Minister of Recruitment. Section 9: The Minister of Defense coordinates defense and protection of THE ILLUMINATI and ILLUMINATI interests at the Leader and Counsel of Minister's pleasure. Section 10: All Ministers may appoint no less than one and no more than three deputy ministers to help the said Minister perform his/her task to the best of his/her ability. Section 11: Deputy Minister's duties are decided by his/her respective Minister. Article 6: Section 1: THE ILLUMINATI shall never declare a state of open war upon a sovereign alliance for an unjust or unjustified reason. Section 2: The Leader may declare a state of war upon a sovereign alliance at his/her pleasure. Within the rules of this charter. Article 7: Section 1: We the nations of THE ILLUMINATI find this document binding and official and shall refer to it for guidance, if at any time, for any reason the Counsel of Ministers or the Leader deem the charter be amended they may do so. Amendments Amendment I If any individual member of the alliance feels that a member of the government besides the Leader is not doing their job to the alliances expectations then they have the right to call a vote for the impeachment said government member. For the impeachment to be carried out their must be at least 2/3 of all votes in the favor of the impeacher. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Amendment 2 In the rarest of occasions if a ghost or ghosts appear in any way, shape, or form in the alliance then they will be dealt with through due process of the law. The only way there can be ghosts in the alliance is if they joined the forums, then formally left the alliance through the said forums but don’t change their Alliance Affiliation after 24 hours of officially leaving the alliance. After 24 hours all members of the alliance will have the ability to vote on whatever conditions the government will allow them to vote on and then whichever response to the ghost that is picked will essentially be carried out by the alliance to remove the ghost, and essentially remove all threats the ghost poses. The voting period will last for three hours before the final decision is made. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Amendment III If for any reason one of the alliances members is attacked by an individual outside force for any reason be it for tech raiding or because the attacked nation actually oppressed the attacker somehow, the attacker will be sent a message in game asking them to stop and to pay reparations of at least 1.5 million dollars if they took tech or money for tech deals, and/or sent the attacked nation into anarchy, depending on the damage dealt by the attacker. If they stop and pay back the money then they will be free from all charges. If they continue, however the attacked nation will be backed by the entire alliance and the Minister of Defense will decide on a course of action to take to defeat the attacking nation. If the Attacker still doesn’t give up then the alliance will send out troops to completely wipe out the nation. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Amendment IV To be able to truly call THE ILLUMINATI a democracy a council of representatives of the alliance will step forward. These Council Members will be representing the large amount of members in the alliance and will vote on whatever issue the government brings forth. They are the decision makers, but, the Leader can override any decision made by them, so they are not too powerful and a system of checks and balances starts to form the basic skeleton of the government. For a non-government member to bring forth issues they must talk to one of the government officials and through them will they address their issue to The Council. There will be 15 Council Members, each one a volunteer. The amount of 15 has been chosen to make possible ‘2/3 in favor’ type votes and to make 50% votes impossible, to prevent ties. The Council Members are considered ‘government officials’ so this allows any member to challenge a Councilman and provides them with a chance at the position of Councilman. A board on the forums will be created and used only by government officials for the council. The board, whatever it may be called, will be used only for the use of voting by the Council Members. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Amendment V There are several groups available to registered members on the forums. Each group has their own rights and regulation assigned to them. The first group available to a registered member is gotten after they apply. The Member group is what makes up the majority of forum members. A Member may apply for the government positions Councilman, and Junior Minister. They may not apply and achieve the position of Minister, or Prime Minister. To advance to higher tier groups the Member, if he so chooses, can go through an academy. While the Member is there they will be added to the groups Student, and Test Taker, both of which are defined in The Academy. When and if the Student graduates they will have attained the title of Senior Member. This group has several more freedoms given to them. They may apply for the government positions Junior Minister, Councilman, Minister, and Prime Minister, but not Leader. The Senior Member is looked to with respect, because of their superior knowledge, but not necessarily because of their superior authority. Ministers have their own unique group. The Moderator title is given to the Ministers of the alliance and they have added abilities pertaining to editing the forums. There are no unique groups for the Junior Ministers and Councilmen. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Amendment VI If any member is caught excessively trolling, intimidating, denouncing, or deriding other members, be it in-game or on the forums, than punishments will be enforced. All punishments are listed in Article Two, Section One of the ILLUMINATI Charter. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Amendment VII The council is made up of Members and Senior Members. Because the Members have not gone through the Academy they cannot be completely trusted that their judgment on important matters such as starting wars is legitimate. To prevent poor judgment because of lack of knowledge two Houses will be made in The Council. There will be the Lower House, which consists of Members, and the Upper House, which is made up of more experienced Senior Members. The Upper House will vote on things involving war, foreign affairs, etc. The Upper and Lower Houses will both vote on civil matters, such as impeachments, and ratifying new amendments. There will be 5 Senior Member positions and 10 Member positions. A board under Council Area will be created just for the Upper House, so they can vote on their individual polls. A position will be made available for any member so they can keep watch over The Council and make sure the Councilmen are still following the rules. Other Documents Declaration of Neutrality Decree from THE ILLUMINATI: We the nations of THE ILLUMINATI brought together for collective defense, growth and well-being of fellow nations feel that in order to maintain a stable union of nations we, as an alliance must stay in a state of non- aggression unless provoked. Article 1: THE ILLUMINATI (henceforth T.I.) will always put peaceful relations with all nations, alliances and any other organizations at the top of outer- alliance politics or dealings. Section 1: THE ILLUMINATI will always put member interests and alliance interests first, and will never compromise in this objective. Our sole purpose as an alliance is for the growth and well-being of our member nations. Any nation within T.I. caught endangering the well-being, security, inter-alliance relations, outer- alliance relations or any form of conduct not sanctioned by T.I. will be dealt with in any way the Council of Ministers or Leader feel necessary. Section 2: T.I. will never, in any way, allow members to troll, flame or incite hatred to any alliance or nation. T.I. will act in a professional manner in the Cybernation Community at all times. Section 3: While T.I. understands there will always be threats against the sovereignty of the alliance T.I. limits members from declaring an open state of war until one of the following actions has occurred: (i) a nation has taken hostile action against a T.I. member nation or T.I. interests. (ii) in the defense against any actual or perceived attack T.I. or interests. (iii) rogue attacks or a nation posing as a member of T.I. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Emergency Powers Act The purpose of this Act is in the event of emergencies the government may act quickly and swiftly. Only the leader, Minster of Defense, and Foreign Affairs minsters may declare a state of emergency. Once declared the government has powers it would not normally have. Leader -May impeach government officials with out vote in emergencies if suspected for causing the issue. -May bypass charter if 100% necessary. -Has absolute power in every department except Defense and Foreign Affairs. Minster of Defense -May authorize the use of Nuclear weapons -May bypass charter if 100% necessary -May order nations to declare war on anyone. -May excise absolute power of Defense department Minster of Foreign Affairs -May use diplomacy to gather allies IMMEDIATELY -May bypass charter if 100% necessary -May excise absolute power over foreign affairs -May halt all diplomatic relations with other alliances Under a state of emergency The Council is powerless for quick effective action their is no wait for a vote. Criteria for a state of emergency -Major alliance war ( Requiring most if not all alliance resources) -Foreign relations break that may result in war -Rogue nation -Threats from other alliances ( Their must be more then one and signs they are preparing to attack) -More then three nations attacked( Those three nations must be thrown into anarchy) In the event the leader is not present during a state of emergency Prime Minster takes powers of Leader until he/she becomes active again In the event of state of emergency that the minster of foreign affairs and military are not present the leader may lead those departments until they become active again. __________________________________________________________________________________ THE ILLUMINATI FLAG http://i46.servimg.com/u/f46/17/66/70/01/seeing10.png Government There are 32 government positions total. Leader- emperor666 Prime Minister- United Russia Minister of Foreign Affairs- george3 Junior Ministers of Foreign Affairs- King Spencer Minister of Economics- magikarp117 Junior Ministers of Economics- SovietSlug Minister of Development- Emperor Wilbers Junior Ministers of Development- SovietSlug, King Spencer Minister of Defense- Serene Republic Junior Ministers of Defense- Monte Alba, Minister of Recruitment- KaosTech Junior Ministers of Recruitment- Emperor Wilbers Chief of the Justice- george3 Officer- Emperor Wilbers Representative- Richard LV Reporter- Vacant The Council There are 15 of the 32 positions in the Council 1. Richard LV 2. 22xander 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. History Where do I start? Well I'll start at the very beginning. The Illuminati was founded by emperor666 on 6/2/12. Unlike most new alliances THE ILLUMINATI gathered members very quickly. It had roughly 50 members by the first month. I joined about 10 days after the end of the first month, so I know nothing of the early-stages of the alliance. Ever since 7/10/12 the alliance has been in a steep grade upwards. Since then we have grown from 52,095 to 90,000+ 10 days later. Those 10 days were definitely the most productive and eventful. The alliance recieved a major overhaul in those 10 days. It gained 8 amendments, 18 government positions, and much more. The most memorable event, however, was that of Tensho Day. Tensho was a nasty, arrogant, war-loving troll. We ended up impeaching him and he left the alliance. He made so much of an impression on us that we named July the 16th Tensho Day, in honor of his leaving the alliance.